


【此生不换】滑雪场

by CLynn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynn/pseuds/CLynn





	【此生不换】滑雪场

肖战自己洗的时候还不觉得什么，直到房间里的檀香渐渐被馥郁的龙涎香取代才觉得心跳加速，浑身燥热。

王一博裹着浴袍坐在床边，轻柔地吻了吻肖战泛红的耳尖。肖战不自觉地咽了咽口水，对待会儿要发生的事又是紧张又是期待。

王一博将肖战搂进怀里，试探性地吻了吻肖战后颈淡淡的印痕。但凡是被alpha临时标记的omega，后颈的腺体处都会留有alpha犬齿咬合后的痕迹。牙印很淡，但靠近了还是能看见四个颜色略浅的小洞附在肖战的后颈上。

“可以吗？” 王一博声音低哑，双唇在他的耳廓落下细密的亲吻。

肖战抬手勾住了他的脖子，把头埋在他的颈间，声音闷闷地传进王一博耳里：“我发情期可能就在近几天，我没带抑制剂，所以…” 肖战话没说完，抬起头看着王一博，眼睛清澈透亮。

王一博喉结滚动两下，吻住他，翻身将他压在身下一点点加重了亲吻。呼吸在津液交融间变得急促。肖战被他吻得七荤八素，清甜的果香在口腔中碰撞。明晃晃的灯光有些刺眼，窗外风声大作，树影婆娑，枝叶沙沙作响。  
  
肖战伸手推了推王一博，声音断断续续地从亲吻的间隙溜出来：“把、把灯关上……”

王一博一只手摸进肖战大敞的浴袍，另一只手在床边摸索，只来得及关掉头顶的夜灯，便被身下人的呻吟声勾得满眼情欲，无暇再顾其他。

肖战浴袍褪下大半，王一博左手覆上他的乳尖，停下亲吻，转而又将肖战右胸挺立的红樱卷入口中。敏感的乳尖被王一博舔咬撕磨，肖战只觉得胸前像是有无数的小电流涌过，激得他汗毛竖立。

肖战难耐地晃了晃身子，想要躲避王一博的舔舐。却不料被对方牢牢压在身下，将乳尖含得更深。

“唔，一博，感觉好奇怪，不、不要了。” 回应他的是更加大力的吮吸。肖战下意识地抗拒了一下，随后便被吸软了身子，摇着头，眼睛里水雾弥漫。

王一博右手向下探去，摸到肖战挺立的下身，弹了一下，轻笑道：“还不要吗？” 肖战羞愤地睁开眼睛，面色潮红。似是为了表达不满，不轻不重地咬了一口王一博的锁骨，瞪着王一博。自以为狠戾的表情因着泛红的眼角变得别有风情。到了王一博眼里便是十乘十的娇嗔与撩拨。

王一博呼吸重了几分，手指向肖战隐密的后穴探去。

房间内的温度不断升高，燥热的alpha信息素在空中乱窜，急需找一一个突破口。似是感受到了alpha信息素的邀约，肖战体内的omega信息素也开始在血液里翻滚，叫嚣着离开。

“唔——” 肖战勾着王一博的手猛地收紧。在王一博朝后穴里探入第一根手指时他便觉得身体燥热非常，连带着血液都变得滚烫。

感受到空气中的信息素变得甜腻，王一博眼神一黯，加快了手指的扩张速度。进入发情期的omega后穴软得一塌糊涂，透明的肠液划过手指，从穴口开合的间隙流出浸在纯白的床单上，留下深色的水迹。

肖战难捱地摇摇头，雪白的臀部随着手指的动作左右迎合。身体情动难耐，迫切地想要被填满，却又不愿意让王一博看到自己淫靡失态的样子，干脆闭上眼胡乱地吻上王一博的唇。似挑逗又似渴求的舌挤入王一博口腔，把细碎的呻吟声从嘴角挤了出来。

肖战生涩的亲吻像把烈火一直在灼烧王一博的神经。“呀——” 肖战惊叫出声，王一博左手离开前使坏似的将他乳首向前轻微拉扯，然后又松开手握住肖战的左手，带到下面去碰自己的东西。

王一博下体硬得惊人，怒张勃发的性器在空气中轻轻跳动了一下。肖战被他粗硬炙热的性具吓了一跳，愣神了一会才勉强用手覆上去了。嘴里无意识地嘀咕了一句：“这也太大了。”

王一博被肖战呆楞的话撩得情欲高涨，像是为了附和他一般，肖战手里的东西又涨大了几分。

“战哥，动一动。” 王一博哄骗似的亲亲肖战的额头，左手抓着肖战的手腕上下撸动。右手扩张到了三根手指后，狠狠往里一顶。“唔啊——” 肖战被顶得腰部一软，泄了力趴在王一博身上。一双眼睛湿漉漉地望着王一博：“一博，可、可以了，进来。” 说罢，略微抬起臀部蹭了蹭王一博停在穴口的手指，左手包裹着柱身加快了撸动速度。

王一博眼神一沉，舔过他的嘴角，又轻轻咬了咬他下唇边的小痣，性器对准肖战的穴口一撞到底。

“啊啊——” 王一博进得太深，肖战感觉自己像是要被贯穿。把头埋在了王一博的锁骨处，泄愤似的在那处突起的骨头上磨牙。

肖战咬他一下，就被慢慢抽出去的性器又顶进来一下，又重又狠，呜咽了一声。王一博埋在他身体里小幅度抽送了一阵，发出满足的低吼。跟他想的一样，怀里的人又热又软，湿漉漉的小嘴咬着不放，害羞来带着不自觉的媚气，恨不得让人在床上操死他。

“一博，轻一点，轻一点好不好？” 肖战声音从颈间闷闷地传来，呻吟声被顶撞得破碎。 王一博吻上他的耳尖，含在嘴里舔舐：“不好。” 说罢，又狠狠向上一顶。右手抚上肖战前面，颇有技巧地上下抚慰。

肖战额上满是细密的汗珠，眼睛被他欺负得像是盈满了水波。他攀上王一博的肩膀，身体被充实的快感传至全身。

“不、不要！” 火热的性器抵上后穴中微开的小缝，肖战猛地睁大眼睛。龟头在生殖腔外口来回摩擦，酥麻感涌上尾椎。身体最隐秘的甬道即将被打开，陌生的恐惧使得肖战浑身战栗。

王一博安抚似的吻住肖战后颈的腺体：“战哥，别怕。让我进去好不好。”

温润的龙涎香包裹了上来，带着情欲的浪潮，将肖战吸入漩涡。

得到爱人的首肯，王一博动作小心生怕伤了他，涨大的性器一点一点地顶开神秘的腔口，最后一顶腰，彻底没入肖战的生殖腔内。

“太、太大了，一博……慢一点，再、再慢一点……唔啊——” 肖战放声哭叫，呻吟的调子骤地拔高，肠壁紧紧绞着后穴中的硬物。大腿根部剧烈发抖，情动至极的柑橘香揉碎在龙涎香里，全身泛着红潮。

方才他的呻吟还是绵长的，从王一博颈间传出来，带了些听不透彻的酥软。现在却根本控制不住，灭顶的快感遍布全身，白皙的颈项后仰绷紧，密布的汗珠划出一道带着水汽的弧度。

“太、太深了……一博，好一博，慢一点……” 肖战只觉得自己眼前一片昏黑，几乎濒临晕厥。丰沛的体液如同失禁般从后穴涌出，弄湿了会阴与臀板，腥咸泥泞，无比狼藉。

双手无力地攀扶着王一博的肩膀，股间传来的滔天快感惹得肖战浑身酥软。清亮的声音变得沙哑，口中的呻吟被王一博一次又一次顶撞得支离破碎。

王一博揉捏着他腰侧，轻柔的吻落在肖战泛着高温的肩头。

“肖战，战哥，战战，宝贝……我爱你……”

他沙哑地唤着肖战的名字，一次比一次亲昵。下身却如狂风暴雨般耸动着，一次又一次深入肖战体内最隐秘的花园。

“啊啊——” 肖战猛地躬起身子，腹腔内部像是遭到一股电流鞭击，肠穴抽搐起来，拼命绞紧，使出万般解数想要留下Alpha的精液。

浓得发腻的柑橘香直冲王一博鼻腔，千挑万逗，渴望着新的牙印覆盖在后颈的腺体上。

王一博喘得格外粗重。他捧着肖战的臀瓣，抬高，性器奋力地挺进耻穴伸出，囊袋紧紧地卡在穴口，茎头快速胀大成结，将生殖腔堵住不留一丝缝隙。

感受到身后胀大的火热，肖战被刺激得浑身发抖，搭在王一博肩上的手用了力，想要抬起身子逃离。结果被王一博大手握住腰身，狠狠往下一带。

“一博——” 浓白滚烫的精液射向了肠腔内，性腺被犬齿重新打上了新的烙印。跳动的信息素飞奔出体外，直上云霄。

射精结束后，肖战脱力地趴在王一博身上一阵失神，眼眸微睁，笼了一层水汽。大腿根部还在无意识地抽动，体内的精液随着王一博抽离的性器滑出甬道，尽数被雪白的床单吸收殆尽。

肖战脑海里一片空白，可怕的高潮卷席了四肢百骸，随着缓慢退去的情潮，只留下阵阵酥麻难捱。肖战把头埋在王一博的肩窝，贝齿轻轻地磨着王一博的肩颈。

下腹一滩腥白粘腻，肖战不满的哼唧声被王一博的轻笑压过，随后只觉得天旋地转便被王一博搂在怀里带去了浴室。

不过一会儿，浴室里淅沥的水声中，又夹杂了断断续续，令人羞赧的呻吟。


End file.
